


Show Me

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: Copia and yourself engage in a little fun over a video call.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Female Reader, Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Show Me

3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days. Copia had been gone for so long now that you had forgotten what his touch felt like. Ever since he had gone of tour, you had missed him tremendously. Spending every day walking around the abbey and feeling something missing. Your days no longer filled with his voice, his laugh, him. You were alone, left to count down the days until he returned.

You had tried to tell him he could seek what he needed from others, that he didn’t have to hold himself off for you; you understood he had needs. Ones that you couldn’t meet while you were so far away, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t try. Sending him a photo sporadically of you before a shower, sending him risqué texts about what you would do if he was with you; you tried, and he did too. Often sending you a photo in return of what you did to him, or soft words through the speaker of your phone. 

Neither of you could deny that you didn’t miss each other. 

Tonight you had arranged for something different, where moments shared between you two lately was sporadic and quick; Tonight would be full of more. Endless time with him, just the two of you. Arranging a day and time to video call Copia was a hard task within itself. Needing to wait for a day where he didn’t have to travel the next day, one where he could stay up late with you and not have to worry about waking up early to get back on the road. 

Your schedule never being needed to come into the equation. As his assistant, you didn’t have much to do while he was gone. It afforded you the ability to stay up late, to be there for him when he called. Sister Imperator, knowing of your relationship, was one of the primary reasons she didn’t allow you to travel with him. Not wanting to distract him from his primary duty; converting the masses. 

While you lay in his bed, waiting for him to call, you could feel the nerves running through your body. Nervous to be in his room, nervous to be speaking to him, to be seeing his face for the first time in months that wasn’t through a photo or video you found on YouTube. You couldn’t deny you were truly a nervous wreck. 

You hadn’t come to Copia’s rooms much other than to feed his rats, but he had requested you to stay there more. Knowing how you missed him, suggesting that maybe being in his room might help; but you found it only done the opposite. The smell of him on his sheets often reducing you to tears from the ache of it all.

You hadn’t even realised your phone was on silent until the screen lit up with no vibrations or sound. Forgetting to switch that off after attending a meeting on Copia’s behalf. Lucifer knows why he needed to be filled in on these things still. Just a testament to the statement his work never really does end. 

“Hi, hey” You opened your phone, his warm smile on your screen. You tried to hide the small tears starting to pool. Your happiness to see him warming you through. You could see by the background that he was in his hotel room, you could tell it was luxurious just by the wooden headboard and the warm glowing lights that lit up the wall behind him. 

“Cara, hi” he replied, his fist coming up to cover his mouth as he coughed “how are you?” 

“I’m good. As good as can be expected anyway” You could tell he was nervous by the way his eyes dropped to look at his hand, which you assumed was fidgeting with the pyjamas he was wearing. “How are you?” You asked him in return, watching as his eyes bounced back up to the screen. 

“Si, good, tour is going well and I, uh, heh- “he paused for a few seconds, “I have been looking forward to this night”

You felt the lump form in the back of your throat as nerves overtook you “I have too. I have missed you… in more ways than one” you admitted. Your own eyes diverting from the screen as you felt the heat in your cheeks. 

“So, uh, how do we do this? I have never done this before, do we just” he made some wild gestures with his free hand, hoping that you would understand what he was trying to say, “or do we just talk and ease into it?” 

“Close your eyes” you told him, watching as confusion briefly flashed across his face before his eyes closed completely, “imagine I’m there, with you” your voice came out more confident now as you talked him into it. You had made the mental decision to just jump feet first into it, even if this was also your first time mutually masturbating with someone over a video call. You decided it couldn’t differ greatly from over the phone. Only difference being you could see everything that Copia said he was doing to himself, “I’m running my hands across your body” you watched as Copia’s hand came up to rub at his body “slowly working my way down, unbuttoning your top as I did so. My lips pressing to your neck” 

“Cara” Copia moaned as his mouth dropped open. His head pushing back into his pillows, causing his hair to quickly become a tousled mess. 

“Tell me what you would do to me” you asked, your own hands running up and down your middle as you waited for him to speak. 

“Touch you, grip at your flesh. I am so desperate for you, tesoro,” his hand now having unbuttoned his shirt completely, roamed freely over his skin. His own muscles working on memory to touch himself in the way he knew best “I wish you could feel how desperate I am for you” his heavy-lidded eyes watched you as you mimicked his movements, gripping and kneading at your own breast. 

“show me” you arched into your own touched watching Copia as his camera roamed down his body, following his hand. His hand stopping to knead at his own flesh, tentative fingers teasing himself in the way you would, before stopping at the peak of his waistband. You moaned loud as his fingers ran over the hair leading from his navel to his unseen cock. His fingers disappearing under the black satin as small audible gasps came from off screen. 

Your own hand trailed down your own body, wishing they were Copia’s hands on you instead. You closed your eyes, imagining him on top of you, grabbing at your flesh like a man starved. His breath lighting a fire under your skin as he sunk in between the juncture of your thighs. Your fingers gliding over your cunt, still covered by your panties, how you wished Copia was here to taste what you have to offer. 

Opening your eyes, you watched as Copia’s hand fully dipped under his waist line. Returning back into your view with his hard cock in hand. His fist languidly stroking over it. Half of his cock still hidden by his sleep pants, you sunk your own fingers between your waist line. Running them through your folds and feeling how wet you already were. 

“I wish you could feel how wet I am to you” you breathed in deep as you watched his hand squeeze at his dick. 

“I want to see you, Cara” his camera moved away from his cock and back up to his face. You could hear the rustling of his clothes and see the aftershocks of his body moving over the bed, clear to you that he was removing his own pants, “show me” he quickly sat up, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and discarding it to the floor, now completely naked on the bed. His bare torso on show to you. His arm moving and flexing, the only evidence that he was still stroking himself off screen. 

Much like he did, you ran your hand down your body. Using your camera to follow your movements. Stopping at your breasts to squeeze and rub at yourself. Using this as an opportunity to slip your bra off, gracefully undoing it and slipping it off your body; you returned to your breasts. Using your fingers to tweak and play with your nipples, “mmm Copia, please” you begged like it was his hands roaming your body. 

“Go lower” he spoke through gritted teeth, his own breaths getting louder the more you moved down your body. Small moans making their way in between his intakes. 

You could see his eyes eagerly watching his screen as your phone slowly inched lower. His loud moan as you got to the hemline of your panties bringing a smile to your face. You began teasing yourself over your panties, showing him how your fingers moved to disappear between your thighs, leaving what you were doing to the imagination. 

“take them off, per favore. I want-“ he paused, stroking himself faster.

“want what?” you ground your pussy into your own touch, a silent beg for him to tell you what he wishes to see. 

“I want to see your bare flesh, naked in front of me,” his eyes angled to look down at himself, his mouth slightly agape as he admired himself “I’m leaking for you, hnn. Some nights imagine you on your knees in front of me, taking my seed like it’s unholy communion. I miss your mouth on my cock, sucking me down,” his head lolled back, forcing itself into the pillow below before snapping back up. Eyes intent on watching the show.

“maybe next time I’ll bring my dildo. Swallow it down while I pretend it’s you. I’ll beg you to fuck me” You bought the camera back up to your fave briefly, showing him your smirk as you spoke. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body shivered violently at the thought, “would you like that?” he nodded eagerly.

Feeling the need to put an end to your teasing, your cunt begging you for more; you moved your camera back to its spot over your heat. Using your free hand, you looped your thumb underneath the band, manoeuvring it back and forth as you slowly slid them down your hips. You could hear Copia’s breathing hitch as your bare mound came into view. 

With his camera now showing you the ceiling above his bed, you were about to ask where he had gone, prepared to tell him to show you his goods so you could have fun as well; but the sound of a lid popping stopped you. rustling could be heard through your speaker, accompanied by the sound of Copia's loud moans. You knew exactly what he had done.

Ready to increase the speed of his strokes, he had added lube to the equation. Ready to stroke himself faster and harder to completion as you laid bare before him. 

With your panties down to your knees, you used your legs to expertly kick them off the rest of the way, showing Copia your bare mound dusted with hair; just how he liked you. 

Lost to his own pleasure, he didn’t even notice his camera had slipped. Showing you just his bare chest as it rose and fell with shaking breaths. 

Slowly you spread your thighs wider, showing him more and more of what lay between. “If you want to see me, you have to show me you” he groaned, the camera moving unsteadily to show you his hand moving over his shaft, pushing and pulling at his skin. You watched breathlessly as his cock head disappeared between his fist and emerged, his balls bouncing as he pulled at himself, trying to get to that edge. 

Staying true to your word, you moved your own camera until it was showing him everything you offered. Your slick folds coated and dripping for him. 

“you are so beautiful, mia dea. I am so- so lucky” from the angle he held his camera you could see him bitting his lip, trying so desperately to watch you and to hold back his spilling, “I want us to cum together. I want to imagine you milking my cock as you beg me not to stop” 

“How close are you?” with your own contact r your clit, sending sparks of electricity through your veins. With your bare touch and sight of Copia’s hand on his cock, you were closer than you expected to be. Ready to make yourself cum at any moment as you rubbed in circles at a pace to match his strokes. 

“Im so close, Cara.” His pace increased. The sound of the lube mixing with his pre-cum echoed through your speaker. The soft squelching of his cock being worked to climax had you rushing towards yours. 

His moans and mewls getting more desperate and closer together as he worked over himself. “I want to hear you, please let me hear you” he spoke. You hadn’t even realised you were being silent through this. 

When your first audible moan came, so did he. An endless feedback loop of the sounds of you both touching yourself, mutual coos as you both begged the other to push them further. Copia begging you to let him cum, you begging Copia to fuck you harder; both lost in the imagination of it all. 

“Ah, ah, hng” let you know Copia had reached his completion. You watched as his cock kicked and spilled his seed onto his stomach, his hips thrusting up into his own hand. Your own climax washing over you as you tried your best to keep your eyes on him. The force of your own orgasm washing over you in waves strong enough to knock the wind out of you. You could feel your pussy as it pulsed, your finger continuing to move over yourself to prolong that high. 

Silence fell over you both as you came down from your high. Heavy panting breaths the only sound coming from either of you. Both content and sedated. 

“That was- “Copia was the first to talk, his voice struggling to emerge as he tried to get the oxygen back into his lungs “probably the hardest I’ve cum since the last time we seen each other heh” his camera pointed to the ceiling once more.

“We should so this more often” you spoke as your camera lay flat on your chest. 

“I’ve still got plenty of time left in my night” you picked up your phone, staring at Copia with a smug look on his face. 

“I’m ready to go if you are, old man” you smiled softly at him. Content to spend the rest of your night on the phone to him in whatever capacity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Popiaswhitesuit


End file.
